The proposed research will continue into the fourth year of a five- year project having the objective of collecting and analyzing longterm addiction career data from a group of 248 male San Antonio opioid addicts. The subjects were hospitalized in the former NIMH Clinical Research Center in Fort Worth, Texas, during the years 1964 thru 1967. The study group consists mainly of young adults of Mexican-American origin. Most were born in San Antonio, dropped out of high school, and first used an opioid drug before the age of 20. Nearly all have arrest records. Retrospective and concurrent data about drug use and personal experience are collected by review of records of treatment and correctional facilities, law enforcement agencies, and by periodic interviews with subjects. Validity of the data is enhanced by the multiple sources utilized. The data analysis will include statistical description of chronological life experiences of subjects, measures of associations among background and longterm outcome variables, and the consequences of multiple treatment and correctional interventions. Longterm study of this special group will supplement previous longterm studies of addict groups in the eastern United States.